Red Dragon: Poder de dragón
by Imari-Mizutama
Summary: Una noche Mavado se encontraba vagando por las calles, cuando repentinamente un extraño lo invitó a formar parte de una misión, cuyo objetivo era exterminar a su clan enemigo: el Black Dragon.


Historia participante para el reto "Orígenes" del foro **Who's Next?,** cuyo protagonista es Mavado, acompañado de algunos personajes creados por mí. Es una historia muy corta, en la que se narra mi versión de cómo Mavado entró al clan Red Dragon.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Red Dragon: Poder de dragón.  
**

* * *

En una construcción subterránea y supersecreta, ubicada en alguna ciudad de España, en medio de una densa nube de humo de tabaco, risas y una bella bailarina de flamenco moviéndose con gracia para los presentes, un sujeto vestido con un traje de luces color rojo y detalles negros —indumentaria muy parecida a la de los toreros— se abría paso entre la multitud. El sujeto era conocido como Mavado, un asesino a sueldo de renombre en el gremio.

El entorno tenía un gran aire festivo. Algunos jugaban con una baraja española, mientras otros eran cautivados por la belleza y atrevida seducción de la bailarina de flamenco, quien se movía al compás de las guitarras y castañuelas, con una traviesa sonrisa.

Seguía caminando, ignorando a algunas mujeres que buscaban tentarlo a tomar una copa con ellas.

Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de la algarabía de la fiesta y llegó a un largo y solitario pasillo que lo conduciría a unas puertas metálicas, muy parecidas a las de un elevador. A un lado de las puertas había una especie de timbre. Mavado lo presionó y segundos después una cámara situada en el techo se movió para enfocarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y entró. A unos pasos de distancia había un par de robustos hombres frente a unas puertas de madera de elegante diseño. Agacharon su cabeza para saludarlo con cortesía y las abrieron al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto como entró Mavado, los hombres cerraron las puertas dejándolo solo con su jefe, conocido simplemente como Benavente, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono frente a su escritorio.

El maduro sujeto le hizo una seña con la mano a Mavado, pidiéndole que aguarde mientras concluía su llamada. Lo observó por unos segundos de arriba abajo. Por alguna razón parecía estar asombrado.

—Después charlamos. Tengo una visita bastante interesante que atender —el hombre colgó el teléfono sin apartar la vista del visitante y se recargó en su silla de oficina—. Bienvenido, Mavado. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Se quedó pensativo unos cuantos segundos, mirando al techo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

—Negocios… — respondió.

Benavente sabía a qué se refería. Estaba asombrado de verlo, no por haber transcurrido tanto tiempo desde su última visita, sino por la rapidez de esta.

—Debo confesarte que no esperaba verte tan pronto. Tú sabes… quedamos que regresarías cuando el trabajo estuviera completado.

Mavado dirigió su mano hacia su pecho lentamente y arrancó un collar de oro puro que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas. Lo dejó caer frente al atónito rostro de Benavente, quien lo tomó con su mano temblorosa y observó la elegante insignia que colgaba en la cadena.

—Treinta años buscando a ese desgraciado, sin éxito… —dijo sin apartar la vista del collar—, y tú lo encontraste en tan sólo cinco días.

El collar pertenecía a un enemigo de Benavente de muchos años. Por décadas lo buscó por todo el territorio, pero jamás consiguió tener alguna pista sobre él. Al ser un asesino a sueldo, le pidió a Mavado buscarlo a cambio de una exorbitante suma de dinero, y como prueba de haber cumplido con su misión, exigió el collar de su enemigo, único en diseño.

—Admito que a pesar de las buenas referencias que tenía sobre ti, no estaba seguro del todo de que pudieras completar esta misión —dejó el collar sobre el escritorio y tomó el teléfono, presionando un botón que lo conectó de inmediato con uno de sus colaboradores—. La bóveda —le dijo, a modo de indicación y colgó.

Unos minutos después, mientras Mavado le explicaba detalles sobre su táctica empleada para la aniquilación de su enemigo, llegó el colaborador por una puerta secreta ubicada detrás de un enorme librero que se deslizó, dejando pasar al hombre.

En sus manos llevaba una maleta, que Mavado miró con una ligera y maliciosa sonrisa al saber de qué se trataba. El sujeto dejó la maleta en el escritorio y se fue rápidamente. Benavente la abrió y contempló el contenido por unos instantes.

—Me has librado de un dolor de cabeza de incontables años, así que ha llegado el momento de _pagarle al médico sus honorarios_ —giró la maleta y la empujó ligeramente para acercarla a Mavado, exhibiendo varias filas de billetes de alta denominación, que estaban muy bien acomodadas.

Miró su fortuna un momento y tomó un fajo para asegurarse de la cantidad y autenticidad de los billetes.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo —el tono de su voz expresaba cierto sarcasmo. Metió el fajo a la maleta y la cerró de tal forma que el golpe hizo eco.

Mavado le dio la espalda para irse Y Benavente le indicó a los hombres por un intercomunicador que la visita se retiraba. Las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndole el paso.

—Puede que te contacte nuevamente —dijo Benavente desde su escritorio, segundos antes de que Mavado las atravesara y se cerraran por completo.

No recibió respuesta, a pesar de que fue bien escuchado.

Al salir del lugar, se encontró con la fría noche y un brilloso suelo, a causa de la lluvia que había caído en las últimas horas.

Sujetaba la maleta con su fuerte puño, sin temor a las amenazas de la noche, pues confiaba en sus habilidades y su fuerza para detener a cualquiera que quisiera agredirlo para despojarlo de su fortuna.

Pasó de largo, ignorando un sujeto que lo observaba desde la penumbra. El extrañó esperó a que se adelantara unos pasos y después fue tras él.

—Así que tú eres Mavado, ¿eh? —el sujeto tenía un extraño acento, pues parecía ser extranjero. Vestía una chaqueta de piel de color negro con algunos detalles carmesí. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes. Tenía una impactante musculatura y facciones faciales rudas.

Mavado lo ignoró, no obstante el tipo seguía caminando a su lado.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —el sujeto le arrebató la maleta, aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones.

Mavado se sentía confiado y lo único que pensaba era que ese sujeto estaba en serios problemas.

—Devuélveme eso o te aplasto la cabeza —dijo estrujando sus nudillos, preparado para luchar si era necesario.

El extraño tomó un fajo de billetes y lo observó por un momento, mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo. Extrajo un billete lentamente, ante la desconcertada mirada de Mavado. Sacó un encendedor y le prendió fuego al billete, con el cual encendió su cigarro.

—Puedes ganar mucho más que esto —dijo el hombre, después de inhalar una bocanada de humo—. El Gran Maestro está buscando a... alguien. Un tipo con mucha habilidad, astucia y disciplina, así como tú. Existe una organización secreta: el clan Red Dragon, con sede en algún lugar del planeta. Buscamos nuevos miembros que ayuden a cazar a nuestro clan enemigo y a su líder: el Black Dragon, un grupo de traicioneros que, hartos de las reglas y códigos del Red Dragon, desertaron y formaron su propio clan hace muchos años, debilitando nuestro clan y haciéndose ellos más fuertes por el número de integrantes. El Gran Maestro ya casi tiene completo a su equipo, sólo hace falta alguien lo suficientemente capaz para liderarlo y lo lleve al éxito de la misión.

—Antes de que me hables de planes, quiero que me hables de cantidades —no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando su propuesta si la suma de la oferta no cumplía con sus expectativas.

—El Gran Maestro no paga con papel —agitó el fajo de billetes de forma despectiva—. El Gran Maestro paga con monedas de rubíes: joyas.

Mavado se irguió y cruzó los brazos, haciendo planes en su mente, sonriendo con malicia.

—Continúa —indicó, logrando que la sonrisa del hombre se extendiera.

—Yo soy Meltdown. Soy un miembro del Red Dragon, reclutado hace un par de años, pero mis méritos han sido tales que el Gran Maestro me ha integrado a un equipo de luchadores que ha estado formando desde hace un tiempo. El clan enemigo está en crisis y es por eso que el Gran Maestro busca aprovecharse eso para facilitar su destrucción. Ha buscado incansablemente a los guerreros que sean lo suficientemente capaces para que el Red Dragon renazca y el Black Dragon se hunda en lo más profundo del olvido. Entre otros objetivos, esa es una de sus principales misiones: eliminar a aquellos infieles traicioneros que alguna vez juraron lealtad al Red Dragon y que hoy portan con orgullo el escudo del Black Dragon.

—¿A dónde debo ir? —Mavado se interesó en la oferta del extraño y no dudó en unirse al equipo, seguro de que lograría cumplir la misión.

Meltdown sonrió, complacido de que Mavado aceptara ser parte del equipo y lo guió a las puertas de la base del Red Dragon.

* * *

—Por aquí —indicó Meltdown mientras abría algunos arbustos con sus manos que le impedían el paso.

—¿Vamos a la base de los Red Dragon o a un día de campo? —comentó Mavado con molestia, mirando una inmensidad de árboles a su alrededor.

—Es el Krimson Forest —respondió después de reír a causa del comentario—. La base está ubicada en una cueva oculta en este bosque. Es un bosque muy extenso, pero irónicamente nadie sabe de su existencia.

Después de varias horas de caminar, Mavado pudo distinguir a lo lejos un escudo que representaba la cabeza de un dragón tallado en piedra, que encabezaba una especie de altar, iluminado con antorchas, el cual enmarcaba la entrada a una misteriosa cueva.

No tenía duda: habían llegado a la base de los Red Dragon.

—He aquí el lugar —lo señaló con su mano—. Tendrás el honor de entrevistarte con el Gran Maestro: Daegon. Cualquiera que sea digno de unirse al clan y esté dispuesto a serle leal es bienvenido por él. Entremos.

Ambos hombres atravesaron la oscura cueva. El lugar le despertaba cierta curiosidad a medida que avanzaba. Había varias puertas. Algunas estaban entreabiertas y, de acuerdo a lo poco que se podía ver, supuso que eran laboratorios.

—No mires —se dio cuenta de que Mavado veía el interior de los laboratorios mientras caminaban—. Son experimentos secretos; está prohibido entrometerse. Si no quieres tener problemas, será mejor que sigas caminando.

Notó que había diversos tipos de armas. Algunas eran muy parecidas a los rifles o armas usadas por los francotiradores. Otras eran muy extrañas; nunca había visto algo similar y por lo tanto no tenía idea de su funcionamiento.

Llegaron a unas puertas eléctricas. A un lado estaba una ranura en donde introdujo una tarjeta y colocó su mano sobre un panel que escaneó sus huellas digitales. Las puertas se abrieron al instante y ambos hombres pasaron.

En el interior de esa sala estaba Daegon, el Gran Maestro y fundador del clan Red Dragon, junto a otros hombres que parecían estar esperándolos, pues Meltdown les informó por medio de su intercomunicador que estaban cerca.

—Gran Maestro —se reverenció ante él—, este es Mavado, el hombre del que ha escuchado a muchos hablar.

Daegon lo miró de arriba abajo, tal vez admirado por su enorme estatura, su imponente físico y su rostro que permitía ver su inmunidad al miedo.

—Mavado, el clan Red Dragon te da la bienvenida. Todos aquí conocen tu trayectoria, tus habilidades, tu inteligencia y tu disciplina. Ahora que estoy formando un equipo para una importante misión, tuve la necesidad de buscarte y comprobar qué tan cierto es lo que se dice sobre ti.

—Me complace trabajar con ustedes, Gran Maestro —satisfecho de que una organización tan importante como la que parecía ser el Red Dragon lo haya tomado en cuenta para unirse a ellos, desde el primer momento decidió mostrarle lealtad a su fundador—. Puede estar seguro de que no están equivocados —hizo a un lado la modestia, seguro de su potencial y después le pidió a Daegon una explicación detallada sobre la misión que tenía en mente.

Reforzando lo dicho por Meltdown cuando se encontraron, Daegon explicó la eterna rivalidad con el Black Dragon, remarcando la infidelidad y la traición como un hecho imperdonable.

—Y es por eso que deben ser destruidos. Pero no irás sólo. Para ello he reunido a los mejores elementos que integrarán esta misión. Ellos te acompañarán —Daegon miró a los hombres que aguardaban casi inertes a su lado, en espera de indicaciones—: Él es Howitzer —prosiguió Daegon, señalando a un hombre afroamericano, con vello facial, gran estatura e impactante musculatura, sosteniendo un fusil de francotirador con ambas manos a causa del tamaño de este—. Es un francotirador con un pulso excepcional, además de que domina cualquier tipo de arma de fuego a la perfección. Min Ho —señaló a un sujeto proveniente de Corea del Sur—. Excelente peleador, pero sobre todo posee altos conocimientos en toda clase de tecnología avanzada. Y Meltdown, —finalmente señaló a su conocido compañero—. Un experto en la fabricación de todo tipo de bombas, además ha demostrado ser un confiable emisario, es por eso que no dudé en enviarlo a buscarte. Estos hombres están perfectamente adiestrados para seguir ordenes y ejercer sus especialidades. Durante dos semanas serás instruido por Meltdown sobre todo lo que tienes que saber antes de la misión, incluyendo algunas tácticas. Para un Red Dragon es el tiempo suficiente para dominar esos temas a la perfección. Sé que no será un problema para ti.

—Permita que mis hechos hablen, Gran Maestro —tal confianza en sí mismo fue del grado de Daegon, quien esperaba ansioso ver los resultados de reclutar a ese misterioso luchador.

Asintió convencido de haber tomado una buena decisión, sin perder más tiempo, dio la orden para comenzar con la preparación de Mavado. Se le dio un uniforme con los colores distintivos del clan y de inmediato tuvo acceso a varios sectores del Red Dragon.

* * *

Pasaron las dos semanas, y Mavado dominaba todos los temas concernientes al Red Dragon como si fuese un miembro de décadas.

Los cuatro hombres estaban inmóviles esperando a que su Maestro entrara por la puerta para darles la orden de salir a cumplir la misión. Era un momento en donde la adrenalina y la tensión estaban al máximo, pues pronto habrían de probar hasta qué nivel había llegado su preparación.

Después de varios minutos, en donde el silencio absoluto envolvía la sala, Daegon llegó, viendo con satisfacción y esperanza a sus hombres.

—Es el momento —sus palabras hicieron asentir a los luchadores.

Juraron volver con la victoria y después de reverenciarse ante su Gran Mestro, partieron hacia la base de los Black Dragon.

Gracias a un extraño dispositivo que generaba portales, atravesaron uno que los acercaría al clan enemigo. Todos conocían la ubicación de la base, así que caminaron por algunas horas siguiendo su ruta trazada, la cual era larga a pesar de elegir la más corta. Posteriormente vieron a lo lejos la entrada a la base, pero se ocultaron pronto, ya que un par de guardias cuidaban celosamente el recinto.

—Tendremos que buscar un lugar más apropiado para adentrarnos —Mavado observaba a los guardias, quienes estaban tan alerta, que hasta el movimiento del más pequeño insecto llamaba su atención de inmediato.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —dijo Howitzer, y fijó su blanco en la cabeza de uno de los guardias —Me puedo deshacer de esos estorbos desde aquí.

Meltdown, quien estaba a su lado, le bajó el arma de un brusco movimiento, impidiendo que dispare.

—¡No hagas locuras, Howitzer! —molesto, reprobó su falta de cautela —Tal vez logres eliminar a uno, pero vas a alertar al otro, quien a su vez alertará a los demás.

Mavado sacó un plano de la base del Black Dragon, que alguno de los miembros del Red Dragon obtuvo y que Daegon le dio a Mavado, seguro de que podría serle de utilidad.

—Según este plano, al parecer la base del Black Dragon tiene una estructura muy parecida a la de nuestro clan.

—Es cierto —comentó Min Ho—. Es bien sabido que utilizaron los conocimientos de arquitectura y estrategia adquiridos en el Red Dragon para construir su base, pero con ciertos cambios.

—Esta debe ser una salida de emergencia —Mavado señaló un punto en el plano, haciendo que los hombres se acerquen a mirar—. Al menos ésta puerta está situada en el mismo lugar que la salida de emergencia que hay en el Red Dragon. De ser así, ese lugar puede estar solitario y sería fácil adentrarnos sin ser descubiertos rápidamente.

Dio la indicación a su equipo de ir con cautela hasta ese sitio y se vieron unos a otros, asintiendo al estar de acuerdo con él.

Caminaron varios metros, esquivando hierbas, ramas y toda clase de vegetación, pues el lugar también estaba oculto en un sitio donde los árboles y las hierbas abundaban.

A lo lejos, Mavado logró divisar una puerta que sin duda era la puerta de emergencia que él esperaba, pues tenía el mismo símbolo que el expuesto en la puerta del Red Dragon. Por un lado se sintió confiado ya que sería fácil entrar ahí, pero después vio a un par de hombres que charlaban, haciendo complicada la situación.

—Esos sujetos… —trató de pensar en algo para apartarlos de su camino.

Min Ho se acercó a Mavado con un extraño aparato electrónico, que parecía una especia de radio, el cual podía detectar sonidos a larga distancia y amplificarlos.

—Será mejor que escuches esto… —subió el volumen y comenzó a escucharse la conversación de los hombres que estaban cerca de la puerta de emergencia. Pero antes le pidió a sus compañeros guardar silencio, ya que al estar cerca, sus voces se amplificarían a un volumen extremadamente alto y podrían llamar la atención del enemigo.

—Estoy harto de este clan y las reformas que ha hecho el Gran Maestro de un tiempo para acá —se escuchaba a través del amplificador de Min Ho.

—No eres el único que piensa así. Pero son medidas desesperadas que el Gran Maestro ha tomado para tratar de superar la crisis del clan —el otro sujeto le respondió a su compañero.

—Veré qué tiene qué decir el líder en la asamblea y si no escucho algo interesante, renunciaré. Juro que renunciaré.

—Tal vez me vaya contigo, aunque me ha costado mucho llegar a donde estoy ahora. Tendré qué pensarlo todo un día. Y ya que mencionas la asamblea, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando. Escuché que Kabal estará en la sala principal en cualquier momento para afinar algunos detalles. No esperemos a que se llene el lugar para llegar.

—Más le vale a Kabal que tenga algo bueno qué decirnos.

En ese instante los Red Dragon vieron a los hombres alejándose. Min Ho apagó el amplificador y Mavado observó el plano por un momento.

—Así que tendrán una reunión en la sala principal. Eso nos puede dar mucha ventaja, pues todos los miembros, incluido el líder mismo, estarán reunidos en un sólo lugar. Cuando llegue el momento de la junta, será muy fácil acabarlos ya que estarán acorralados.

—Y ya que sabemos esto, ¿tienes algún plan? —cuestionó Meltdown.

Mavado comenzó a formar un plan en su mente. No tardó mucho en pensar en una estrategia adecuada, y sus hombres lo supieron al notar la maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo primero que hicieron fue abrir la puerta de la salida de emergencia. Ming Ho, sacó un aparato que emitía un rayo láser muy potente, que logró cortar la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Los hombres entraron por el gran agujero que hizo el láser y permanecieron quietos un instante, dando un rápido vistazo al lugar. Estaba solo. Tanto que el mínimo movimiento producía eco.

—Vacío —comentó Meltdown, inspeccionando todo a su alrededor.

Mavado se asomó con precaución a la salida de esa sala. Pudo ver a tres guardias rondando. De inmediato se ocultó para evitar ser visto por ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguien? —Howitzer se dio cuenta de su reacción al asomarse.

—Hay unos guardias. No nos quedará de otra que enfrentarnos a ellos —instó a sus compañeros a luchar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. A pesar de que trataron de evitarlo en lo posible, sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse cara a cara con el enemigo en cualquier momento. Mavado hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Al salir, los guardias los vieron de inmediato.

—¡Alto! —advirtió uno de ellos.

Howitzer fijó el blanco en la frente de uno de ellos, disparando un exitoso tiro, dejando únicamente a dos enemigos vivos. A Mavado le bastó con darle un par de golpes en el rostro a un guardia para dejarlo noqueado. Al estar en el suelo, severamente aturdido y quejándose de dolor, colocó uno de sus pies sobre su garganta, y de la suela emergieron varios filosos pinchos que atravesaron su tráquea, asesinándolo en segundos.

Por su parte, Meltdown luchaba con el restante. Lograba esquivar sus ataques sin problemas, no obstante, tras un descuido, el guardia le dio un empujón que lo hizo estrellarse en una pared. Corrió con mucha rapidez para presionar un botón que encendería una alarma, alertando a todos de la presencia de intrusos. Sin embargo Howitzer le disparó en tres ocasiones en la espalda, haciéndolo perecer antes de cumplir su cometido.

Un poco jadeantes por el esfuerzo que hicieron en la breve lucha Mavado y Meltdown se acercaron a sus compañeros.

—No fue difícil —Meltdown se frotaba la nuca, al sentirse muy adolorido por el choque con la pared.

—Es sólo el comienzo. No sabemos lo que nos encontraremos más adelante —Mavado les indicó adentrarse cuidadosamente a otro lugar de la base, dejándose guiar por el plano.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó Ming Ho con angustia, haciendo que sus compañeros dejaran de caminar —Son detectores de movimiento. Un paso más y caerá una lluvia de balas sobre nosotros —señaló unos extraños objetos ubicados en el techo.

Les indicó retroceder lentamente para evitar que los detectores los perciban. Tomó un aparato que contenía una lente y una pantalla color verde, en la cuál se apreciaba el radio de detección que tenían esos objetos. Pudo apreciar que en las orillas de la habitación no había ningún campo de energía.

—Son detectores de corto alcance. Si caminamos pegados a la pared no logrará detectarnos —aseguró Min Ho en base a lo que veía a través del aparato.

Los luchadores se pegaron a la pared y comenzaron a caminar lentamente, para evitar correr cualquier riesgo. Pareció tomar una eternidad, con la tensión de pensar que un milímetro podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Al cabo de algunos minutos lograron atravesar esa sala sin problemas.

Pero de repente se encontraron a otro grupo de guardias, quienes se lanzaron a ellos de manera amenazante.

Mavado atrapó a uno, sujetándolo firmemente de la ropa y lo arrojó a la habitación de donde habían salido él y sus compañeros segundos antes. Los detectores de movimiento se activaron al percibir el cuerpo del guardia y unas metralletas salieron automáticamente del techo, disparando incontables balas a gran velocidad, aniquilando al sujeto. Detuvo la mano de otro, el cual dirigió una filosa daga a su cuello. No obstante Mavado le dislocó el brazo de un brusco movimiento, le arrebató la daga y después de un puñetazo en el rostro, le clavó la daga en el abdomen, para después darle una patada que lo arrojó a algunos metros de distancia.

Min Ho se valía del perfecto dominio del Taekwondo para defenderse y atacar. Gracias a la impresionante elasticidad que poseía, lograba estirar sus piernas fácilmente para alcanzar la cara de sus adversarios y darles una patada tan potente que sus dientes salían disparados a gran velocidad. Sus reflejos le ayudaban a esquivar los golpes o tajos de las armas blancas, respondiendo con ataques que dejaban inconscientes a los agresores.

Por su parte, los puños de Howitzer eran tan fuertes como un mazo. Cada puñetazo que daba era demoledor y fracturaba el rostro de sus enemigos al primer golpe. Además utilizaba su arma para dar golpes de igual intensidad.

Pasados unos instantes los guerreros terminaron con heridas leves y algunos moretones en sus rostros. Sin embargo, lograron derrotar a los enemigos con éxito.

—Nos encontraremos a más guardias a medida que avancemos. No lograremos llegar a tiempo a la sala principal para llevar a cabo mi plan si siguen interponiéndose en nuestro camino —Mavado estaba jadeante después de la lucha, y aunque los enemigos no parecían ser poderosos, la cantidad era lo que los ponían en riesgo.

—¿Qué sugieres? —cuestionó Meltdown,

—Tendremos que ponernos el uniforme de los Black Dragon y hacernos pasar por ellos. No hay otra alternativa.

—Yo no me pondré ese sucio uniforme —Howitzer, reacio a ponerse la ropa del enemigo señaló su chaleco militar con el símbolo del Dragon Rojo—. Rojo es lealtad, negro es traición —señaló uno de los cuerpos que yacía sin vida en el suelo.

Mavado entendió su sentir, sin embargo era necesario hacerlo por el bien de su causa.

—Pronto el color negro de esta ropa se teñirá de rojo con la sangre del enemigo, retornando al color de las raíces que dieron origen a este clan. No temas usarlo si es para cumplir con la misión y no para jurarle tu lealtad.

Sin más opción, Howitzer accedió al plan de Mavado, al igual que sus compañeros. Los luchadores tomaron la ropa de los enemigos caídos y se la pusieron para despistar a los demás, con la intención de hacerles creer que eran guardias del Black Dragon.

El plan pareció surtir efecto, pues al pasar frente a un grupo de guardias, fueron ignorados por completo. Con mayor seguridad, al saber que no tendrían problemas al ser vistos, sabía que podría organizar su plan libremente sin ser perseguidos.

La sala principal parecía una especie de auditorio, en donde también había varios palcos ubicados en lo más alto del lugar. Habían unos cuantos miembros del Black Dragon, conversando o revisando algunos documentos. Tales distracciones sirvieron para que Mavado y sus hombres pasaran desapercibidos.

Los condujo a un punto estratégico. Le indicó a Meltdown que colocara una pequeña, pero muy potente bomba, en un enorme pilar de piedra con el escudo del Black Dragon grabado, ubicado en medio de la sala. Miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba viendo. La bomba tenía una ventosa que la hacía adherirse a cualquier superficie.

Posteriormente les indicó a Min Ho y a Meltdown permanecer ahí para ocultar la bomba con sus cuerpos, mientras simulaban conversar normalmente.

—Howitzer, subamos a ese palco —señaló aquel que parecía más adecuado para su plan—. Una vez ahí, escalarás para subir a la azotea. Después tendrás que estar pendiente de nuestra señal para que dispares a la bomba desde ahí, con mucho cuidado se no ser visto por nadie más, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —confiado de su excelente puntería y de su vista de águila, caminó con Mavado hacia el palco.

Subieron unas largas escaleras. Al llegar ahí, vieron que en el interior del palco había un par de miembros del Black Dragon, quienes conversaban tranquilamente; sin embargo se callaron al ver a Howitzer y a Mavado entrar, y los miraron con extrañeza.

Mavado y Howitzer los ignoraron y se adentraron como si no hubiera nadie. Se asomaron por el palco y miraron un momento hacia abajo, en donde estaban sus otros compañeros, mientras el primero le daba indicaciones finales al francotirador.

Posteriormente, Mavado se salió del lugar, mientras era seguido con la mirada por los Black Dragon.

Después voltearon a Ver a Howitzer, quien buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos que tenía ocultos entre sus ropas.

—¿Qué tal? Parece un buen día, ¿no es así? —Comentó desenfadado, sin dejar de buscar el objeto—. A decir verdad, prefiero los días lluviosos; pero no me quejo, un poco de sol no hace daño.

Los hombres lo miraban bastante desconcertados, pues les parecía un tanto extraña su actitud.

Howitzer finalmente encontró el objeto que estaba buscando: un cilindro con un botón que al presionarse expulsaba un gancho atado a un largo lazo que salía disparado a una gran velocidad, el cual le sería muy útil para escalar desde el palco hasta la azotea.

—Gusto en saludarles. Los veo luego —se asomó por el palco y dirigió el cilindro hacia la azotea, presionando el botón, disparando el lazo y logrando que el gancho se atorara en un borde rocoso. Se cercioró de que el gancho estuviera fijo y comenzó a subir por el lazo.

Los Black Dragon se miraron el uno al otro con extrañeza; no obstante pensaron que se trataba de una nueva estrategia de seguridad para la reunión que estaba por hacerse, ya que los tipos vestían uniformes de guardias de seguridad. Por lo tanto dejaron el asunto a un lado y continuaron con su conversación.

Mavado finalmente se reunió con Meltdown y Min Ho.

—Está todo listo —dijo con satisfacción, causando que sus compañeros asintieran, sintiéndose preparados para seguir los últimos pasos de la misión—. La bomba es un peligro potencial, así que tenemos que estar muy alejados para evitar que la explosión cause estragos en alguno de nosotros. Nos ocultaremos tras esos pilares de piedra —señaló unos enormes y anchos pilares que estaban hasta un extremo del auditorio, en las oscuras esquinas del lugar.

De pronto se escucharon numerosos pasos aproximándose al auditorio. Guardaron silencio para escuchar con claridad aquellos pasos que cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Es hora. ¡Ocultémonos! —indicó Mavado y se apresuraron a esconderse detrás de los pilares, antes de que los enemigos entraran al lugar—. ¡Meltdown ocúltate en ese pilar, nosotros iremos a este! —indicó, pensando en el lugar más adecuado para que Howitzer logre ver la señal que Ming Ho le daría para que dispare a la bomba.

Cada quién tomó su camino y en un instante una _estampida_ de miembros del Black Dragon comenzó a llenar el auditorio, sin imaginar que el peligro los acechaba.

Howitzer estaba recostado sobre el suelo bocabajo, tratando de ocultarse en la medida de lo posible, con su arma preparada para cuando viera la señal. Observó cada movimiento de sus compañeros, así que sabía en donde estaban ocultos.

—Son demasiados —se dijo a sí mismo al ver a la impactante multitud.

Después de algunos minutos, detrás de todos los miembros, apareció un hombre con una extraña máscara, misma que le brindaba la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, al aportarle el aire que necesitaba. Su piel parecía haberse calcinado en el pasado, pues las huellas del fuego se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Se trataba de Kabal, líder del Black Dragon. A su lado, un hombre con un ojo de láser caminaba custodiándolo, lanzando un escupitajo al suelo después de atravesar las puertas, para después sonreír de manera maliciosa.

Todos tomaron asiento, al ver que su Gran Maestro había llegado. Kabal caminó hasta la plataforma en donde sería visto y escuchado por sus hombres mientras la junta se llevaba a cabo. Al llegar, todo se convirtió en silencio absoluto. La mirada de la multitud estaba fijada a él. Antes de hablar, miró rápidamente a todos los presentes.

—Miembros del Black Dragon, gracias por acudir a mi llamado. La razón de esta junta urgente es muy seria. Hemos descubierto que nuestros enemigos, los Red Dragon, están desarrollando una nueva táctica para buscar nuestra destrucción —Kabal no tenía idea de que se encontraban en el recinto, a punto de ejecutar un plan que los llevaría a la destrucción.

Al decir eso, comenzaron a escucharse murmullos y exclamaciones, pues tales palabras inquietaron e intrigaron a los presentes, sin imaginar que en ese momento sus enemigos estaban entre ellos.

Mavado sonrió y negó con la cabeza, desaprobando la incapacidad de los Black Dragon para detectar al enemigo hasta que éste ya se encuentra adentro de sus dominios.

—Nuestros espías han fracasado en encontrar evidencias sobre lo que el clan enemigo está planeando. Muchos se han ido y no han regresado, probablemente han sido descubiertos y por ende, asesinados. Otros han logrado escapar, pero sin datos útiles para nosotros. Los Black Dragon superamos al Red Dragon en número, pero ellos nos superan en estrategia, disciplina e incluso… puede que en inteligencia.

—Qué bueno que lo admitan —dijo Ming Ho en voz baja, y aunque Mavado estaba de acuerdo, le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

Estaba atento al discurso de Kabal. Muchas de las cosas que decía seguramente serían muy importantes para Daegon. No obstante, vio necesario actuar antes de que la oportunidad se esfumara.

—Prepara el láser y espera mi orden —observaba a los enemigos distraídos, escuchando a su líder.

Min Ho tomó el láser. Puso su dedo encima del botón para presionarlo en el segundo en el que Mavado se lo ordenara. Howitzer mantenía su dedo sobre el gatillo, presentía que en cualquier momento vería la señal para abrir fuego. Una gota de sudor caía desde su sien al sentir cierto nerviosismo originado por estar alerta, además de sentirse aturdido por las incesantes palabras de Kabal, que lo sacaban de quicio al desear silencio para estar más concentrado.

—Sé que muchos protestarán por esto que diré a continuación, pero… a pesar de que en el pasado fue la causa de la disolución del clan enemigo, les digo que es momento de cambiar las reglas e imponer algunas severas restricciones, pues la falta de disciplina es lo que nos está haciendo blanco fácil para nuestros enemigos.

En ese momento los miembros del Black Dragon hicieron patente su desacuerdo.

—Gran Maestro, el Black Dragon se formó para que sus miembros se liberaran de las restricciones que en el otro clan se imponían. ¿Qué caso tendría el Black Dragon de haberse formado si llegaremos a lo mismo?

—Es la única manera de que el Black Dragon subsista. Por eso les digo: o cambiar las _reglas del juego_ …

Mavado supo que era la oportunidad de dar el paso final. Miró a Howitzer en la azotea. Podía percibir su tensión a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia.

—¿Qué espera? —se dijo Meltdown a sí mismo, impaciente de que Mavado diera la señal.

Los ojos de Min Ho no apartaban su vista de él, con la respiración agitada, ansioso de saber que pronto la calma del lugar sería rota por ellos.

—… O morir —Kabal concluyó su ultimátum.

Al terminar de pronunciar esa palabra, el cáos se apoderaría del auditorio.

—¡Ahora! —le indicó Mavado a Min Ho dar la señal para que Howitzer disparara.

Min Ho presionó el botón, liberando el rayo láser al cielo, cuya luz roja fue vista por Howitzer quien de inmediato vio el blanco por la mira de su fusil y disparó a la bomba con un certero tiro, causando destrucción y muerte al instante.

La explosión alcanzó a todos y cada uno de los hombres que segundos atrás atendían al líder. Algunos fueron mutilados y otros fueron atravesados por filosos trozos de piedra, cuyo origen era el pilar donde la bomba fue colocada.

Mavado y sus compañeros resultaron ilesos como esperaban. Se asomaron para ver los destrozos que su plan había causado y decidieron esperar antes de salir y enfrentar a posibles sobrevivientes.

La onda expansiva causó que Kabal y Kano se estrellaran en una pared, sin sufrir daños mortales, pues el lugar en donde estaba hablando estaba considerablemente lejos de la zona en donde sus hombres lo escuchaban. Después de unos segundos de estar en el suelo, aturdido por el impacto, se levantó enfurecido y desconcertado a la vez, buscando al responsable del estallido.

No podía ver nada a causa del humo que levantó la bomba. Sólo lograba percibir algunos hombres caídos, sangre y escuchaba quejidos y lamentos de sujetos moribundos.

—¡Ordeno que el responsable de esto dé la cara en este momento, si es que tiene el valor suficiente! —antes de que todo pasara, logró ver la luz roja del láser y una bala emergiendo de la nada impactando el pilar. Todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundos, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Mavado escuchó la voz de Kabal. Maldijo que haya sobrevivido cuando era su blanco principal, no obstante sólo haría más largo su trabajo. Estaba seguro de que acabaría con él.

—Salgamos —dijo Mavado.

Se puso de pie y sus compañeros lo siguieron. Howitzer bajó rápidamente de la azotea y se reunió con ellos, orgulloso de que su tiro tuviera éxito.

Kabal escuchó los pasos de algunos hombres, ignorando su identidad, pues el humo los cubría. A medida que se acercaban podía distinguir sus siluetas. Entonces pudo contar que eran cuatro sujetos.

Kano se sentó en el suelo, después de toser escandalosamente. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor a los tipos que caminaban hacia Kabal y se mantuvo a la expectativa.

Kabal cerró sus puños con fuerza a causa de la ira que lo invadía, y finalmente de la nube de humo emergieron los asesinos, revelando sus rostros. Por un momento se estremeció al ver que portaban uniformes de los Black Dragon.

—Traidores… —dijo, ignorando la realidad.

—Incorrecto —interrumpió Mavado—. Somos Red Dragon —se quitó el uniforme, seguido por sus compañeros, revelando su ropa de color negro y rojo, con el escudo de su clan —. Nunca nos rebajaríamos a ser unos de los tuyos.

Kabal dio dos pasos atrás involuntariamente, impactado de ver que sus enemigos lograron burlar la seguridad y fueron los causantes de convertir el auditorio en un sangriento _cementerio_.

Kano vio que todo estaba perdido. Sus compañeros estaban muertos y supuso que los Red Dragon no se irían hasta matar al último de los Black Dragon, así que cobardemente huyó, tratando de no ser visto, dejando a Kabal a su suerte.

—No hace falta explicarte a qué hemos venido. Tú mismo lo dijiste hace unos momentos. Nuestra misión está casi completa; sólo nos falta él último paso: matar al Gran Maestro del Black Dragon.

Con esas palabras, Mavado desafió a Kabal, quien de inmediato comprendió sus intenciones y, sin replicar nada, se puso en guardia, aceptando el duelo de su enemigo con valor, mirándolo a los ojos para demostrarle que no sentía temor.

—Apártense —indicó Mavado a sus hombres—. Yo estuve al mando de esta misión, yo quiero tener el honor de acabarlo.

Meltdown, Howitzer y Min Ho aceptaron su petición y despejaron el lugar para permitir que el duelo a muerte se llevara acabo sin obstáculos. Confiaban en Mavado y sabían que lograría salir vencedor de esa lucha.

Finalmente Mavado se puso en guardia, seguro de que su oponente en cualquier momento lo atacaría para dar inicio a la batalla. Súbitamente, Kabal sacó una de sus armas conocidas como Hookswords, las cuales todo el tiempo cargaba en su espalda, como si fueran sus fieles centinelas, siempre a la espera de defender a su señor.

Trató de cortar su cabeza por la mitad; sin embargo Mavado interpuso su brazo, haciendo que su muñequera de grueso metal detuviera la filosa hoja del arma.

Se quedaron inmóviles en esa posición por varios segundos, pues ambos sabían que el mínimo movimiento sería aprovechado por su adversario para atacar. Comenzó a brotar sangre de la muñeca de Mavado, que lentamente recorría su brazo hasta llegar a su codo, pues Kabal estaba ejerciendo tal presión con su arma que el filo ya había logrado atravesar el metal.

Fue entonces cuando Mavado pensó de debía reaccionar o terminaría con la mano cercenada. Rápidamente sacó unas bandas de goma muy elástica, de algunos metros de longitud, con ganchos en sus extremos, los cuales se aferraban al suelo, para permitirle propulsarse.

Las lanzó detrás de él y consiguió alejarse de su oponente en un segundo. Kabal estaba impresionado, pues nunca había visto alguna técnica similar.

Meltdown y sus compañeros miraban con admiración como Mavado podía hacer de algo tan simple como unas bandas de goma algo tan útil para atacar o defenderse.

Al estar alejados el uno del otro, comenzaron a caminar lentamente, rodeando el auditorio. Kabal lanzó una esfera de energía, la cual emitía un intenso resplandor color violeta, para que ésta impactara en el cuerpo de su rival, y así causarle severas quemaduras. Sin embargo, Mavado se agachó, logrando evadir el ataque, causando que la energía chocara con la pared y se disipara al instante, dejando un rastro de su colisión en el muro. Frustrado de su ataque fallido, utilizó su impresionante habilidad para correr a gran velocidad y se dirigió a Mavado con tal rapidez que no pudo verlo, y sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al piso, aturdido y con mucho dolor. Al estar tendido, Kabal le dio un fuerte pisotón en el abdomen. Emitió un lastimero alarido, sintiendo como si sus vísceras hubieran estallado en su interior por tan brutal golpe.

Pese al dolor, reunió fuerzas y se levantó, pues si permanecía acostado, Kabal tendría mucha ventaja sobre él. Esperó el momento preciso y le dio tres golpes en la máscara a su enemigo, destrozando gran parte de ella, logrando que sus nudillos sangraran por el contacto con el metal.

A causa de la potencia de los golpes, Kabal dio unos pasos atrás involuntariamente. Palpó con sus manos el daño de su máscara, y se enfureció al percibir que estaba a punto de ser destruida en su totalidad. La máscara era indispensable para su respiración, así que de inmediato comenzó a sentir los estragos originados por la fuga del oxígeno.

Trató de sujetar a Mavado de su ropa para evitar que escape mientras lo golpeaba con la brutalidad que tenía en mente, no obstante, Mavado logró sujetarlo con fuerza y ambos comenzaron a forcejear para atacar antes que su respectivo oponente.

Los luchadores concentraron toda su fuerza en sus brazos, para evitar ser doblegados por la ira del adversario. De sus frentes caían gotas de sudor, el cual se mezclaba con la sangre de las heridas abiertas en sus rostros.

Para su desgracia, Kabal sentía que se asfixiaba cada vez más, pues su máscara rota le era inútil al no proporcionarle el aire que necesitaba. Comenzó a toser y a jadear, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y empujó el pesado cuerpo de Mavado, haciéndolo caer a varios metros de distancia. Tomó ambos Hookswords, los levantó tan alto como pudo, con furia que se podía percibir en sus temblorosos puños aferrados a sus armas, y corrió hasta su adversario, con la convicción de rebanarlo y terminar con la lucha, sin importar que después de la derrota él cayera muerto junto a su enemigo a causa de la asfixia. En esos momentos sólo pensaba en vengarse de él: el responsable de la muerte de sus hombres y causante de la destrucción del Black Dragon al profanar sus dominios con su presencia.

Pero Mavado no se quedaría quieto. Al notar sus asesinas intenciones, enganchó sus bandas elásticas al piso y caminó hacia atrás para estirarlas al máximo. Cuando Kabal estaba a punto de acercarse a él, salieron unos filosos pinchos de las suelas de sus zapatos, capaces de perforar hasta el más resistente material.

Cuando vio que las bandas estaban extremadamente tensas, se impulsó a gran velocidad, con sus pies apuntando al cuerpo de su oponente, para que los pinchos lo atravesaran a la vez que recibía el brutal impacto.

Kabal cayó al suelo, con las suelas de los zapatos de Mavado clavadas en su pecho. Pudo sentir sus costillas fracturándose al recibir el golpe. En ese momento sólo podía gritar, sintiendo el interminable dolor de su piel desgarrada y sus huesos destrozados.

La sangre se impregnó en su ropa. Mavado arrancó sus pies del cuerpo de Kabal, consiguiendo que brotara aún más sangre. Entre jadeos y tos, el líder de los Black Dragon soltó sus preciados Hooksowrds y colocó sus manos en las heridas, en un desesperado intento de que el dolor despareciera y la sangre se detuviera.

Mavado sabía que la victoria estaba por consumarse, y entonces lo miró con una despiadada sonrisa. Se agachó para tomar los Hookswords, manchados con la sangre de su dueño, y colocó uno de ellos sobre su garganta.

El agonizante Kabal sintió una intensa ira al ver que sus armas estaban en manos de su enemigo. Por más que intentó reunir fuerzas para levantarse y arrancárselas de la manera más brutal posible, la debilidad originada por la pérdida de sangre y la deficiencia de aire le impidieron hacerlo.

—Larga vida al Red Dragon —pronunció Mavado, haciendo un último contacto visual con Kabal y dirigió el Hooksword a su vientre, clavándolo y hundiéndolo hasta atravesar su cuerpo.

Con la muerte de su líder, el fin del clan Black Dragon estaba declarado.

Mavado miró su cuerpo sin vida. Después inspeccionó los Hookswords, los cuáles irónicamente cegaron de la vida a su propietario. Como un acto para honrarse a sí mismo, al haber cumplido la primera misión que lo convertiría formalmente en un Red Dragon, decidió dominar el uso de los Hookswords, utilizando las mismas armas que alguna vez empuñó el líder del clan enemigo.

* * *

Impresionado por el éxito de Mavado y sus acompañantes, Daegon los recibió en la base del Red Dragon con honores. Mavado evidenció la muerte de Kabal mostrándole sus Hookswords, aún manchados con la sangre seca de su finado propietario.

Daegon tomó uno y lo miró detenidamente, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, pues para él ver esas armas era como ver el cuerpo sin vida de Kabal en persona. Finalmente podía respirar en paz al saber que sus rivales de incontables años al fin habían perecido. Como retribución por su mérito, le dio la bienvenida oficialmente al clan y lo nombró subjefe al mando, confiándole las misiones más peligrosas, con la seguridad de que lograría cumplirlas indiscutiblemente.

—¡Larga vida al Red Dragon! —exclamaron todos los miembros al unísono, pues un nuevo dragón había despertado y con él la esperanza de que su clan prevalecería para la eternidad.

* * *

 _Gracias, amables lectores, por echarle una ojeada a esta historia. Hubiese querido hacerla de varios capítulos para aprovechar más la trama, pero básicamente lo que hice fue resumir la idea que tenía en mente, porque creo que me hubiera tomado muchísimos capítulos hacer el fic tal como hubiese deseado y no hubiera terminado a tiempo._

 _Por otro lado, me pareció interesante el hecho de que Mavado usara las armas de Kabal desde su primer aparición en MK:DA, así que se me ocurrió darle ese rol a Kabal para poder darle alguna justificación a ese hecho._

 _Se me ocurrió que la historia partiera en España por los rumores de que Mavado es español (por ejemplo sus bocetos donde fue ilustrado con trajes de conquistador, torero; además de que su nombre inicial era Malvado, etc.)_

 _Como mencioné antes, al ser mi versión de sus orígenes puede que haya hecho cambios significativos en la historia para acoplarla a lo que tenía en mente._

 _Gracias nuevamente por darle una leída a mi historia y le deseo suerte a los participantes del reto. ¡Un cordial saludo!_


End file.
